Ciel's Elder Sister
by Rusty14
Summary: Alexandria Lilyanna Rose Phantomhive is the elder sister of Ciel. She is known as the hellhound owner, her canines are best known as the shadow dogs of Phantomhive manor. Lexi is shown to have a very strong bond with the Phantomhive occupants, but she has a secret of her own like her brother.


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I do not own anything but the OCs hope you enjoy it.**

**Name: Ciel's Elder Sister**

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Beta: Unbeta'd**

**chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/General**

**Pairing(s)**

**EdwardxLexi**

**CielxLizzie**

_**Summary**_**: **Alexandria Lilyanna Rose Phantomhive is the elder sister of Ciel. She is known as the hellhound owner, her canines are best known as the shadow dogs of Phantomhive manor. Lexi is shown to have a very strong bond with the Phantomhive occupants, but she has a secret of her own like her brother.

* * *

Character Profile

**_Name: Alexandria Lilyanna Rose Phantomhive_**

Age: 18

Affiliation: Phantomhive/Midford household

Eyes: originally blue but now is blue/red when uncovered

Height: 5'5

Family: Vincent Phantomhive (father)+, Rachel Phantomhive (mother)+, Ciel Phantomhive (brother), Angelina Dallas (maternal aunt)+, Frances Midford (paternal aunt), Alexis Leon Midford (paternal uncle), Elizabeth Midford (cousin, future sister-in-law), Edward Midford (cousin, fiancé)

Contract: with her hellhounds= Lady, Starlight/Star, Shroud and Cujo

Occupation: Lady of Phantomhive manor and guardian of Ciel

History: Alexandria or better known as Lexi has had eye problems since she was little. Rather than go through rehabilitation and relearn everything she chose to learn how to do things without sight. Naturally she was a good person to get along with unless you make her mad or upset her. The Phantomhive occupants care very dearly about her and will protect her if they feel she's in danger. Like her brother who is engaged to their cousin Elizabeth, she is engaged to their older cousin Edward who she cares for very much, while he doesn't agree with Ciel he very much loves Lexi with all his heart. She is known to sing "London Bridge" to others and her pups who would lay their heads in her lap; she has sung this song since they were puppies.

**_Name: Lady_**

Breed: Tibetan Mastiff

Gender: Female

Affiliations: Phantomhive/Midford household

Personality: Mother-like to everyone human or animal

Occupation: Guide/guard dog for Lexi, one of the first hellhounds that was given the contract with Lexi.

History: Lady was once abused as a puppy from her original owner until Edward found and retrieved her giving her to Lexi. Out of the four pups she was the first to go to Lexi and would've rather stay beside her. Once she was taught how to do everything a natural guide dog was meant to know she also stayed beside her mistress everywhere she went.

**_Name: Cujo_**

Breed: Saint Bernard

Gender: Male

Affiliations: Phantomhive/Midford household

Personality: Aggressive to all those outside the Phantomhive/Midford household.

Occupation: Personal attack dog if given the orders, another bounded hellhound.

History: Cujo after the fire had been given to Lexi as a grieving present from a close family friend. But as time went on and after becoming a hellhound started to randomly attack people outside the household. Tanaka and Edward seem to be the only ones other than Lexi to calm the animal down if he went into a rage.

**_Name: Starlight/Star_**

Breed: Great Pyrenees

Gender: Female

Affiliations: Phantomhive/Midford household

Personality: like her breed, she's patient and loyal.

Occupation: She's a tracker for the household; she's another but calmer hellhound.

History: She was found by Lady and Lexi abandoned by a dumpster, Lexi had food with her at the time and left it for her to eat. But Star followed them after she finished eating; she had tracked each Phantomhive house member whenever one would leave the manor before Sebastian brought her to his mistress who had known the dog was following them around. Since then she has been the tracker of the family from them on.

_**Name: Shroud**_

Breed: Greater Swiss Mountain Dog

Gender: Male

Affiliations: Phantomhive/Midford household

Personality: A very quiet and mysterious dog who'd rather hide in the shadows than be seen.

Occupation: The shadow creature of Phantomhive manor, he's the last but silent hellhound.

History: Shroud had been given as payment to Lexi who had sent Cujo after someone to deal with a problem. Cujo after dealing with the problem brought Shroud back with him both covered blood, so Shroud started being called 'The Shadow Dog' when people would be started to see a dog with red eyes staring at them from the shadows or a mysterious black figure with red gleaming eyes walking around the courtyard.

* * *

**More info will be released about them later on, and hope I'll get the first chapter up soon.**


End file.
